


Aversion

by SRbackwards



Series: Consequences [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nude Photos, Roman is looking out for Dean okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's actions have consequences.</p>
<p>'Roman supposed that Seth’s plan had worked.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 6. All of these fics are sequels to my fic Database, and parts 3, 4 and 6 are a lot more plot driven so you should probably read Database before reading them. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

Roman supposed that Seth’s plan had worked. He hadn’t left Survivor Series as world heavyweight champion.

Seth couldn’t take full credit for that, though. He might’ve screwed with Roman’s head, but it was the Authority that had really screwed him.

He still couldn’t get the images out of his head; Seth and Dean doing things to each other that Roman had never wanted to see.

The whole time he’d been fighting Dean in the main event, he could see him on his knees. He could see him doing filthy things to a man they’d both once called their brother.

Worse than Roman’s initial visceral horror at the sight of his brother fucking someone was the fact that it was Seth freakin’ Rollins. There had always been something between Dean and Seth, Roman would’ve been blind not to see it from the start. They weren’t initially forthcoming about it, but it hadn’t taken long for Roman to figure it out.  

How could he not have known? They had the sort of chemistry that couldn’t be faked. Even way back in their FCW days, there was something that had clicked. Seth had once told him that he could wrestle a million matches against Dean and never get bored. Roman had thought it funny at the time, when the two of them were lovers and best friends, that Seth was thinking about wrestling _against_ Dean and not with him. Retrospectively, it hurt.

Dean had fallen apart after Seth left them – left _him_. Roman and Dean might’ve had their ups and down but nothing could ever stop Roman being there for his brother when he needed him. Now that Seth was gone, if Roman didn’t drag a drunk Dean out of ditches and bar bathrooms, no one would.  He might not have said it, but Dean was grateful, and Roman knew it.

They never really talked about it, but the whole ordeal may have been better for Roman than he’d like to admit. Seth was his brother too, but looking after Dean had distracted him from his pain, from his own hatred for a man he’d once been tag team champions with. When he was out with an injury and Dean’s depression turned to rage, brawling with Seth at every opportunity, Roman simmered, all the ways he was going to hurt Seth when he got back carefully catalogued in his  mind.

Roman had spent too many months being Dean’s shoulder to cry on to watch Dean go crawling back to Seth now. He couldn’t watch his best friend get hurt like that again. He just couldn’t.

“What the hell’s your problem, man?”

Roman jumped as Dean dropped his gym bag next to him.

“What?” he asked, and Dean made a face.

“You’ve been acting weird all week. What’s wrong, Ro?”

“Dean…” said Roman slowly, measuring his response. Dean really looked like he had no idea what was going on at all. Roman sighed. “I know about you and Seth.”

The half-smirk fell off Dean’s face. “Look, man, I was gonna tell you about it, but I knew you would disapprove, and you have a lot on your plate without worrying about me. Which you don’t need to, ‘cause I can handle myself… How did you find out? Did… Seth tell you?”

“Seth sent me pictures of you two getting it on and asked if I wanted to join,” said Roman without verbally breaking stride. There was a moment of silence where Roman had no idea what Dean’s reaction was because he couldn’t look him in the eye. Finally, he heard a quiet “what?”

“Seth… he sent me pictures. I think he was trying to fuck with my head before our match at Survivor Series.” Dean stayed silent, staring out at the wall. “Dean, I think you should really-”

“Show me.”

“What?”

“Show me the pictures.”

“Uh… okay…” Roman uncomfortably searched his phone until he found that conversation, and handed it over to Dean without looking at it. Dean stared, scrolling through with his eyebrows drawn up.

“I can’t… I can’t believe he would…” Dean trailed off.

“I’m sorry Dean. Seth is a scumbag no matter what. There’s nothing left of our brother there. You can’t let him hurt you again.”

“Send me the pictures. I have to go and… talk to him or punch him… or something.”

“Okay,” said Roman carefully, taking back his phone. Dean looked about ready to march off but Roman stopped him. “Dean… please be careful.” Dean scoffed. “Okay, okay, maybe ‘careful’ is the wrong word. Just… I need to know you know what you’re doing with Seth.”

“I thought I did,” said Dean. His tone was like venom and the burn of neat alcohol. Roman knew better than to argue. He just hoped that Seth wouldn’t eat Dean alive.


End file.
